narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke's Growth and Ability In that section it should be edited and cleaned up and should include that Sasuke had to use the second Level of his Curse Mark against Orochimaru despite the later being in such a weakened state. During his battle against Itachi Sasuke who after absorbing Orochimaru and had his own power and abilities supplemented by Orochimaru's could hold his own against Itachi. However, Itachi was very ill and wasnt at 100% at most he was likely at 50%. Itachi also gave Naruto some of his power just before his battle with Sasuke further weakening him and despite planning to lose Itachi was in control of the entire battle between them. Also the fact that Sakura was in disbelieve about Sasuke's rapid and inhuman growth and after consulting with Tsunade who suggested that Sasuke was using Forbidden Jutsu or taking drugs that should DEFINITELY be noted. ~Mikethe88~ :And all of that is already in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No not all of it is and what is there isn't worded right. ~Mikethe88~ :*It's already mentioned that Orochimaru was in a weakened state, and its already mentioned that Sasuke activated the the second level of his Cursed Seal. :*It's already mentioned that Itachi was sick and possibly not at 100%. :*Why does it matter that Itachi gave something to Naruto, we don't know what he did. :*The possible drug use is mentioned. :Everything you want is already mentioned in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) We really don't know nothing about it, but I assume that Itachi sealed some of his powers (like he says) in Naruto, in order to protect the Leaf if Sasuke has a change of heart (like it is!), and I think, knowing that Itachis talent is 5 in Fuinjutsu he sealed something in Naruto, some kind of power that could help him counter the Sharingan or even the Mangekyo, because in the dialog he states that Naruto knows how to counter the Sharingan ( what Chiyos said ) but it's not enough. Even Itachi, an Uchiha born under the "hatred" loved his village and cared, so we have a case with an Uchiha with the so called "Will of Fire". Genjutsu? Why are we completely ignoring all the Genjutsu from Sasuke? Don't tell me it's because we don't know their name, we have alot of jutsu's that we don't but we still list them and make up names for them. There is also a lack of a Genjutsu section in his abilities. --TekkenStorm (talk) 09:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's just that: We don't know their names. Apparently, Tsukuyomi was really Itachi's own thing: An illusion controlling time-space. Sasuke doesn't have that, and the last 2 chapters made it crystal clear. It's a little different making articles for genjutsu as opposed to an unnamed jutsu. Most of Sasuke's genjutsu are meant as distractions. With the exception of the Susanoo genjutsu and black illusions, they really don't deserve an article let alone a name in my opinion. I think his skill with genjutsu was already mentioned in the article anyway. Wreiad (talk) 14:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sry, but Sasuke has got Tsukuyomi, he clearly said that in orther to have Susanoo you need Amaterasu AND Tsukuyomi, so further discussion is pointless. Its like saying that Konohamaru doesnt know Rasengan because his is a FAR weaker version of that Naruto has. It just isnt trained yet. He claimed only people who can use the "Double Mangekyo" can use Susanoo. He doesn't actually say which jutsu are required. As it seems, his genjutsu is not Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi in my opinion, was unique to Itachi because of the mastery he had over it and is described in the 2nd databook for it's control. Sasuke has no such control in his genjutsu, thus it's not Tsukuyomi. It's basically like how Kagutsutchi is a spinoff of Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi might just be something Itachi made from the default Mangekyo genjutsu. Wreiad (talk) 15:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Third Databook said that Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are required, it mentions nothing on how much mastery one has to have over them. For all we know, Sasuke simply isn't as skilled with his MS genjutsu as he is with his MS ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :That does seem to be the case. As I understood it, Danzo's conversation with Sasuke in the chapter preceeding the most recent chapter essentially stated that Sasuke was using Tsukuyomi, but sucked at it (to paraphrase/put it bluntly). At its base, Tsukuyomi is just the ability to control all of the senses at once and alter the perception of time. Since Sasuke isn't so great, he can probably only control one or two senses at once (in that case, sight and touch), and as stated by Danzo, he certainly can't affect time. ..I guess so... yea I think he should know how to use Tsukoyomi but just no where near as strong as Itachis' one Sasuke being able to activate mangekyo in just one eye (http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/15) this must be something special to activate only one sharingan eye, and a mangekyo one at that, and should be noted in his sharingan abilities. *He's done it before, remember the genjutsu he used in the Kumo guy to get Killer Bee's location. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I do, but there is one HUGE difference, his other eye was closed indicating that he didnt want to reveal it to conserve chakra, this time both were open but just one activated and probably again filled with rage showed new mastery of the sharingan--FlameSkarr (talk) 15:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) He just closed one eye 'cause he didn't need it fr the jutsu-- (talk) 23:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea lol isn't that what happened?? I seriously never considered this when I read the manga... wth?! WHAT THE HELL?! I changed it a thousand times. how can sasuke 'tell' itachi something? He just addressed Itachi. Itachi's already dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT?! DEAD. D-E-A-D. DEAD!!! -- (talk) 23:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC)anonymus Right Eye Going or Is Blind? When Danzo stated that he has used his eyes too much, right before that, Sasuke's right eye became natural and then faded. Do you think Danzo meant that he has started to go blind? HellBlade (talk) 04:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it. If he can survive this long, I don't see how it can affect him for several more minutes. It probably reverted to normal from exhaustion. He fought several kages, several minutes of rest, then Danzo. I don't see how he isn't exhausted. --'Avatar' Talk 04:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That's true; however, he has used his MS a lot this time around. After fighting Bee, he vision was blurry. He has used it much more this time. We can only interpret that has vision has gotten much worse since this battle has took place, right? HellBlade (talk) 05:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's one his eyes that are going blind.Notice how when he's about to kill Danzo,one eye is completely fine while his MS eye is bleeding down his face-- (talk) 05:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :@hellblade-Theoretically, yes. But, Itachi was also capable of using MS for long periods of time. We don't know if MS is affected by the user's current state. It might not be. And we don't know how long it takes for the eyes to degrade, to complete blindness. The negative effect of MS is that the user shall steadily go blind, but there is no time frame. It might change from person to person. From what it seems, Madara seems to have used it for decades and seemed to be fine. While Itachi was going blind in less then 5 years. So, yes, Sasuke is going blind. How fast and when will he go fully blind? We don't know. :@IP-We also don't know here as well. But it seems that whenever you use amaratesu or tsukyomi the respective eye bleeds while the other doesn't. And since it is fair to assume that the MS takes up more chakra than the regular sharingan, it will probably bleed more than the regular.--'Avatar' Talk 22:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) True. But you are forgetting one important thing; Madara is a special case. He has the Eternal MS. He states that Uchiha members who have gained the Eternal MS can us MS techniques and will never go blind ever again. I'm not sure what chapter it was in, but something was also mentioned about life span (immortality) wasn't there? HellBlade (talk) 22:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You're also forgetting that Itachi did not use it for extended periods of time: when he appeared in the Search for Tsunade arc he used just Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi once apiece and was exhausted. Also, it might be that Itachi's eyes were degrading to blindness because of his weakened condition. Also, Sasuke is going blind quickly because he has been overusing his MS, for example, constantly using his Susanoo/Amaterasu combo during the assault on the Kage Summit and during his fight with Danzo.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 06:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's infobox Why does it say in Sasuke's infobox that he knows one of Kankuro's Black Secret techniques? Sasuke doesn't even use puppets. Also, shouldn't someone add the Crow Clone Technique as he is seen using it against Danzo? January 30, 2010 1:58 No. That was merely a genjutsu that was used against Danzo. Danzo said his genjutsu did not even compare to Itachi's Tsukiomi (sorry if I have misspelled it). It has one listed? That's strange. If it does, then you are able to remove it. (talk) 07:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay fine, but that doesn't change the fact that Sasuke does NOT know any Black Secret techniques. Please, can someone remove it? 16:11, February 2, 2010, What would sasuke be classified as if he really did kill Danzo Would he be classified as S-Class or does it have to actually need to be stated in the manga because I think that would probably put him as an S-Class. -- (talk) 22:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's difficult to say. We don't actually know what one needs to do in order to be classified as an S-class criminal. It could even be he was already one even before the Kage Summit started. :So yeah, the only way we could ever be sure is if it was literally stated. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Well Itachi killed his clan, Deidara had been a terrorist bomber, Hidan killed everyone from his village he lived in, I guess its safe to assume that somone would have to kill alot of people that they were affiliated with but since Danzo is really important to the leaf village I think that would count aswell. Who knows what will happen next... I think it would be safe to say that by attacking the Kage Summit and going toe-to-toe with each of the five Kage, Sasuke is effectively an S-Class criminal.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 06:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I agree with LeafNinjaGoku. How can't he be an S-class criminal if he tried to kill the kages. And personally I don't exactly see the point of Sasuke even trying.. Cheesy English Quote I noticed that Sasuke's quote on his goal of killing his brother was kinda messed up. Any reason it's stated as the censored "Destroy a certain someone" rather than "kill"? Because that's the English dub quote. I was watching the episode where he says that on Hulu and it was translated as kill. It's not really a big deal but the choice of the word destroy is really poor and kinda annoys me... Word Page protected? The page says it's protected, and the new manga chapter's information isn't uploaded; who takes care of the Sasuke Uchiha page? *The recent releases of chapters on Wednesdays threw a wrench in our spoiler policy, a new one has been proposed and is being discussed, until then, we go by the old spoiler policy, which says that new information is to be added Friday, this way all new info can be added at once. Relevant pages are protected so people can't add info ahead of time, they're set to drop the protection Friday. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC)